Le ciel et la terre
by Veneziano58
Summary: L'un est joyeux l'autre est sérieux, l'un est léger et l'autre est solide. Ou quand le ciel tombe amoureux de la terre.../OC/UA/Yaoi


**Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines (Quentin/Quintus) et Trappes (Thomas/Theoma)+ Elancourt (Elisabeth/Elisheba) et Plaisir sont à moi mais Hetalia est encore et toujours à Himapapa ~  
Et on continue dans la série de l'UA!**

Les autres OS liés à cet UA mais qui peuvent se lire séparément:

L'homme aux ailes de papillon

Croix d'or et couronne de Buis

La vouivre et le chasseur

* * *

La déité des récoltes regardait avec indulgence et compassion les paysans travaillant durement la terre, les bénissant en lançant ça et là des grains provenant de sa besace. Il grogna d'agacement lorsqu'une brise joueuse dévia une nouvelle fois la trajectoire de ses semences.

«Arrête ça stupide gamin!  
\- Pourquoi? Je m'amuse moi ~»

L'esprit de la terre leva les yeux vers le ciel où flottait le représentant de la brise qui se jouait de lui. Celui-ci avait les yeux aussi bleus que le ciel printannier et des cheveux cuivrés qui encadraient son visage mutin. Et malheureusement comme presque tous les esprits de sa race, il était farceur. Theoma n'appréciait que très moyennement qu'il vienne mettre le bazar dans ses affaires.

«Je dis que tu dois cesser tes farces! Ces gens travaillent dur et je les récompense par mes semences qui donneront d'excellentes récoltes, cesse donc de ruiner à la fois mon travail et le leur!  
\- Mais je m'ennuie dans les cieux!  
\- Ce n'est pas mon affaire! Va jouer ailleurs Quintus!»

La brise incarnée soupira mais cessa ses pitreries et s'envola plus loin, laissant son collègue aux cheveux noirs et à la peau basanée enfin faire son devoir dans le calme. Cela faisait quelques mois que cette jeune déité venait l'embêter sans qu'il ne sache ce qu'il lui voulait précisément. Theoma était une déité des récoltes comme le prouvait efficacement sa faucille, sa besace contenant tous les grains cultivables et son outre toujours pleine de vin. Parfois on le fêtait aussi par quelque festivités pleines dudit vin et de nourriture en abondance mais il n'y participait que rarement. Il possèdait le sérieux de la terre nourricière. En complète opposition avec Quintus donc. Que Taranis le maudisse!

Quintus justement était assit sur une branche basse, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Les rubans bleus et blancs noués à ses poignets et ses chevilles flottaient doucement sous l'effet d'une brise n'existant que près de leur porteur. La toge courte et légère qui l'habillait voletait elle aussi, accompagnant grâcieusement le mouvement des plumes blanches accrochées dans la chevelure cuivrée. C'était la première fois que le brun voyait l'esprit de la brise aussi calme, dégageant cette prestance que seuls ceux ayant du sang divin pouvaient prétendre avoir. Mais ce qui marquait le plus était cette impression tenace de solitude... Theoma était un solitaire par nature, comme la plupart des déités liées à la terre mais les esprits de l'air vivaient ensemble et ne connaissaient normalement que très peu ce sentiment...

Le noiraud soupira puis se dirigea vers l'esprit des vents, lui tendant son outre de vin. Le jeune le regarda avec curiosité alors il s'expliqua. Un peu.

«Boit, tu te sentiras mieux après.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Parce que ce n'est pas que du vin, il y a de la magie dedans.  
\- Non je voulais dire, pourquoi tu me le donnes?  
\- Tu es agaçant mais te voir triste m'irrite d'autant plus. Si tu n'en veux pas, tant pis pour toi.  
\- Les esprits de terre sont vraiment rustres.  
\- Et ceux de l'air arrogants!»

Le blond vénitien se mit à rire, faisant chanter les oiseaux alentours, puis s'empara de l'outre afin d'en boire une grande rasade sous le regard noisette de l'autre. Quintus eu un petit hoquet puis la lui rendit, ses joues étant devenues roses et son regard brillant. Il tangua un peu sur sa branche, si bien qu'il fini par en tomber. Un peu sonné, il regarda Theoma qui le fixait avec un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, le jeune rigola bêtement avant de balbutier quelques mots.

«Ohhh ~ C'est la première fois que je te vois d'en bas!  
\- L'oiseau est tombé par terre on dirait.  
\- Ouiii ~ Theomaaa ~  
\- Quoi encore?  
\- Prends tes responsabilités! C'est de ta faute si je suis tout seul ici...  
\- Pourquoi ça?  
\- Parce que tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toiii ~ Alors tu vas te marier avec moiii ~  
\- Je ne crois pas non.  
\- Ah si! C'est obligé sinon je demande à mon grand-père de te foudroyer!  
\- Et c'est qui ce vieux?  
\- Le dieu des tempêtes! Et puis non, je te ferais la peau moi-même et après on convolera!  
\- Tu es ivre, Quintus.  
\- Ivre de toiiii ~ »

Le porteur de faucille soupira. Plus jamais il ne ferait boire de vin à la brise incarnée puisque ça ne semblait pas lui réussir... La tentation de laisser l'esprit turbulent seul sur le sentier était assez forte mais qui sait ce qui se passerait s'il venait à se faire capturer ou Dieu sait quoi. Que le Consort lui en soit témoin, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir toute la famille des cieux sur le dos parce que leur cadet était tombé dans les ennuis après avoir bu de son vin. L'homme aux cheveux noirs soupira encore puis attacha sa faucille et son outre à sa ceinture avant de se pencher pour relever son collègue ivre, le tenant dans ses bras comme s'il était une femme, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire au principal concerné. Au contraire, celui-ci se blottit contre la déité des récoltes avec un petit sourire heureux. Theoma soupira lourdement puis reprit sa route, content que l'autre ne pèse pratiquement rien mais après tout quoi de plus léger que la brise du printemps?

Quintus cligna des yeux puis chercha son homologue aux cheveux noirs qui se trouvait être assit non loin. Il admira longuement les épaules larges et le dos fort qui tendaient le tissu de la tunique gauloise que l'autre portait. Ses jambes semblaient musclées aussi. La déité de la brise soupira doucement, il avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour celle des récoltes mais Theoma semblait ne pas comprendre ses assiduités. Ou alors il s'en fichait. Les divinités végétales étaient souvent liées à la fertilité et par extension, assez prédisposées à la luxure or l'homme à la peau bronzée était la terre même, qui pouvait être fertile ou stérile. Les récoltes sont censées être fertiles mais pas moyens de faire réagir son désiré de cette façon... Peut-être qu'il s'y prenait mal...

«Tu es réveillé? J'ignorais que tu ne tenais pas le vin.» lança soudainement la voix grave de celui qu'il aimait tant, une inflexion légèrement inquiète se faisant sentir à la fin de la phrase. C'était minuscule mais Quintus s'en sentit vraiment ému.

«Je l'ignorais aussi, là haut on ne boit que l'hydromel des dieux ou la pluie des cieux alors...  
\- Oui, j'imagine.  
\- C'est gentil de t'être occupé de moi.  
\- Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir ta famille sur le dos en cas d'ennuis.  
\- Oh... Evidemment.  
\- Tu es le cinquième fils n'est-ce pas?  
\- Eh? Oui, c'est exacte.  
\- Quelle étrange coutume que d'appeler «Cinq» le cinquième fils...  
\- Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question ~ Que signifie Theoma?  
\- Celui qui est double.  
\- As-tu un problème de personnalité?  
\- Pas que je sache.»

Le jeune se releva de la paillasse sur laquelle il avait été installé et marcha avec précaution sur le sol de terre battue, il était pieds nus après tout, afin de voir à quoi était occupé l'autre. Il observa avec intérêt le brun qui triait toutes sortes de grains, lui étant incapable de faire la différence. Patiemment, Theoma lui expliqua qu'il y avait du blé, de l'orge, de l'avoine, du son mais aussi des graines pour les légumes nécessaires à l'alimentation des paysans.

«Tu veilles sur eux avec beaucoup d'attention...  
\- Effectivement.  
\- Ils ne croient plus en nous... Leur Dieu chrétien nous a remplacé tu sais.  
\- Il y a encore des villages qui me fêtent quand vient la saison des récoltes.  
\- Pour eux, tu es plus indispensable que les anciens dieux primaires?  
\- Je suis celui qui les nourrit.  
\- Hm, c'est vrai ~ »

La maison, ou plutôt la cabane, où ils se trouvaient était vraiment rustique mais bien entretenue. Pouvait-il en déduire qu'ils étaient dans la demeure du noiraud?

«Tu comptes rester chez moi encore longtemps?» l'invectiva soudainement le basané, comme s'il était subitement agacé de l'avoir sous son toit. Quintus baissa la tête puis ouvrit l'unique fenêtre et s'enfuit en vitesse par celle-ci. Theoma soupira et se frotta les tempes, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente sans cesse irrité par cet esprit plaisantin? Et puis des idées étranges lui passaient parfois par la tête, comme le fait que ses longues jambes blanches étaient attirantes ou que son visage aux yeux rieurs était mignon... Il balaya d'un geste rageur du bras tout ce qui se trouvait auparavant sur la table de bois. Vraiment, que Taranis maudisse ce fichu gamin au sourire trop grand!

Quintus pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les jupes de sa protectrice, la déesse de la beauté et du printemps. Celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux avec une tendresse toute maternelle, son cœur attristé de voir l'esprit de sa brise si malheureux en amour.

«Déesse Elisheba, je ne sais plus quoi faire!  
\- Je sais mon garçon, as-tu essayé la séduction?  
\- Je suis une déité des vents, je suis plaisantin et farceur, comment séduire un homme de la terre?  
\- Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'utiliser ce qu'il aime à ton avantage?  
\- Peut-on être séduisant avec des graines ou une faucille...?  
\- J'en doute mon petit ~ »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés releva ses yeux clairs vers le visage souriant et aimable de la déesse à la longue chevelure blonde comme le soleil et aux iris bleu nuit. Des papillons et des fleurs étaient mêlés aux mèches d'or et les vêtements légers de la dénommée Elisheba dévoilaient ses formes voluptueuses tout en sensualité, sans vulgarité aucune. L'un de ses subordonnés, son favori en vérité, nommé Plaisir jouait de la flûte de pan à leurs cotés afin de les aider à se détendre et à amener de la joie dans leurs âmes. Quintus discuta longuement avec sa déesse protectrice afin de trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à la déité des récoltes récalcitrante qu'il était véritablement sérieux à son sujet mais sans vraiment trouver de solution efficace. Le jeune homme fini par s'en aller un peu désemparé, laissant sa déesse inquiète derrière lui.

«Plaisir s'il te plaît, suit le et dit moi comment ça se passe avec ce... Theoma.  
\- Bien sûr ma Dame, comme il vous plaira.  
\- Tu es gentil. Ta musique va me manquer ~  
\- Seulement ma musique?  
\- Non, tu vas me manquer. Aller, va ~ »

Le joueur de flûte embrassa tendrement les mains de sa maîtresse puis parti sur les traces de la brise incarnée, afin de satisfaire les désirs d'Elisheba.

Quintus se contenta de suivre et d'embêter comme à son habitude la déité des récoltes qui au pire des cas l'ignorait complètement ou au mieux, l'invectivait de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venait à l'esprit, mais au moins Theoma s'occupait de lui. C'était indéniablement mieux que rien. Le jeune homme aux plumes blanches refusait que Plaisir sonde l'âme de son élu afin de savoir, enfin, comment s'y prendre pour lui plaire. Il voulait y arriver par lui même et l'autre esprit aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux améthystes se plia à sa volonté, la rapportant à leur déesse qui fini par l'accepter également.

Le porteur de faucille regarda le ciel se couvrir et fronça les sourcils. Si tous les champs n'étaient pas fauchés cette nuit et le blé battu, les récoltes seraient fichues à cause du violent orage qui se préparait. Il attendit donc la nuit puis se dirigea vers les champs concernés y retrouvant de petits êtres à la peau brune avec lesquels il parlementa un moment.

«Qui sont-ils?  
\- Va-t-en gamin, tu n'as rien à faire là. Laisse nous travailler en paix.  
\- Je peux aider?  
\- Non, les Brownies et moi allons nous charger de tout.  
\- Comment?  
\- Je vais faucher les champs et ils vont battre le blé afin que les paysans puissent rentrer le maximum de céréales dans les granges et ainsi sauver leur récolte.  
\- Vous allez faire tout ça en une nuit?!  
\- Oui. Maintenant va jouer ailleurs ou mets-toi à l'abri de l'orage, tu nous déranges.»

Sur ces derniers mots, Theoma détacha sa petite faucille de sa ceinture et lui donna une forme beaucoup plus grande puis commença immédiatement à faucher le blé, les petites créatures se saisissant tout de suite de sa fauche afin de rassembler les céréales avant de les battre pour en extraire les grains. La brise printannière les regarda travailler avec efficacité pendant un temps puis leva ses yeux clairs vers le ciel noir, les nuages lourds cachant les étoiles. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, c'était le moment de prouver à la déité terrestre qu'il n'était pas qu'un léger plaisantin. Décidé, le jeune aux cheveux cuivrés s'envola vers les cieux et utilisa toutes ses forces afin de retarder ledit orage.

L'homme à la peau basanée termina sa tâche peu avant l'aube, ses collègues nocturnes arrivant eux aussi à la fin de leur travail. Comme prévu, il leur donna plusieurs tonnelets de vin en échange de leur coup de main et les Brownies s'en retournèrent à Faerie, fiers de leur accomplissement qui était comme toujours, parfaitement exécuté. Theoma essuya la sueur sur son front, s'étalant du même coup de la poussière sur le visage, puis chercha des yeux la silhouette longiligne de son soupirant. Parce que oui, il avait bien compris que Quintus avait un faible pour lui grâce à sa «subtilité» et sa magnifique déclaration d'amour alcoolisée. Où était-il passé bon sang de bois? Un premier roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre et il frissonna, mieux valait se mettre à l'abri. Son regard noisette scruta la voûte céleste quand il vit soudainement quelque chose tomber. Quelque chose de blanc et à l'allure humaine. Sans plus réfléchir, il couru le plus vite possible vers le point de chute de ladite silhouette, tendant les bras afin d'amortir l'atterissage de cet être tombé du ciel. L'impact fut un peu plus fort que ce qu'il avait prévu, si bien qu'il en tomba à terre, serrant toujours l'autre dans ses bras pour le protéger. A la lumière du premier éclair il reconnu le visage extrêmement pâle du turbulent blond vénitien.

La déité des récoltes chercha à se rappeler s'il y avait un abri proche d'ici puis il reprit sa course rapide, prenant garde à ne pas blesser ou trop secouer le précieux fardeau qu'il tenait. Le brun parvint à les cacher dans l'ancien lavoir juste avant que l'orage ne se déclenche pour de bon, la pluie tombant soudainement en un épais rideau, tapant fortement sur les vieilles tuiles et provoquant ainsi un bruit assourdissant. Il soupira en se laissant glisser le long du mur, s'asseyant à même la terre battue. Quintus était toujours inconscient contre lui, trop pâle et froid. Ca l'inquiètait, la brise du printemps était toujours tiède... L'homme aux cheveux noirs cala son collègue des vents contre lui puis se débrouilla pour allumer un feu avec les moyens du bord, tentant ainsi de le réchauffer. Que faire de plus? Son propre corps était chaud, de cette chaleur particulière que pouvait procurer la terre nourricière. Il enleva sa tunique poussiéreuse puis défit les nœuds qui retenait la toge immaculée sur les épaules blanches de l'autre. Il laissa celle-ci tomber jusqu'à la taille svelte du représentant de la brise printannière puis le serra contre lui, peau contre peau.

Son corps était engourdit et il avait l'impression que sa tête était aussi lourde qu'une chape de plomb. Qu'avait-il fait déjà? Ah oui, il avait trouvé que brûler toute sa force magique en tentant de retarder un orage bien trop fort pour lui était une bonne idée... Peu à peu le bruit de la pluie battante lui parvint, pourtant Quintus se sentait au chaud. Et en sécurité. Doucement, il tenta de remuer un peu mais un grognement se fit entendre avant que l'étreinte exercée sur son corps ne se resserre. Le cœur battant, il se décida à ouvrir les yeux afin de voir qui le tenait ainsi. Son visage était appuyé entre un cou et une épaule à la peau hâlée, les bras qui l'enlaçaient étaient forts et il pouvait déduire que c'était aussi le cas des cuisses sur lesquelles il était assit. Sa main libre passa doucement sur le torse aux muscles tonifiés par les travaux des champs, profitant de cette occasion unique d'enfin pouvoir admirer et toucher à loisir le corps du brun qui le faisait tant rêver. Tout à son exploration, l'homme aux yeux bleus ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'objet de ses pensées, et de ses attouchements, était sorti de son état de semi-conscience et l'observait à présent. Son regard noisette détaillait tranquillement l'expression heureuse qu'arborait le porteur de plumes, l'affection qu'il lui portait étant claire comme de l'eau de roche.

«Tu es la plus forte sauterelle que je connaisse.» chuchota la voix grave de Theoma, faisant sursauter son camarade aux cheveux cuivrés avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux et rougisse un peu.

«Je ne suis pas une sauterelle...  
\- Chacun sa vision des choses.  
\- Je te suis gré de m'avoir mis à l'abri de la pluie et de...m'avoir...réchauffé...  
\- Tu m'as aidé en ralentissant l'orage, ce n'était qu'un juste retour.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose...  
\- Tu aurais souhaité autre chose?  
\- Tu sais très bien que oui!  
\- Peut-être.»

Le jeune tenta de s'éloigner de l'autre mais fini par retomber contre la forte stature de l'esprit terrestre, ses bras le retenant fermement contre lui. La brise se fit bourrasque, faisant voltiger cheveux, plumes, rubans et toge, soufflant définitivement le feu allumé plus tôt par le brun sans que ça ne semble le déranger. Il était paisible et tranquille comme la terre elle-même, ne craignant pas le vent. Les yeux noisettes ne se détachant pas des bleus agités qui leur faisaient face, attendant patiemment que son vis-à-vis se calme.

«Pourquoi moi?» demanda finalement Theoma, en toute sincérité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le mignon plaisantin s'était autant attaché à lui, au point de se mettre en danger pour l'aider. C'était incompréhensible pour lui. Ils étaient le ciel et la terre, quoi de plus opposé que ça?

«L'amour ne s'explique pas...  
\- L'amour ou le désir?  
\- Que veux-tu dire?  
\- Je peux comprendre que tu me désires, peut-être même puis-je y céder afin de te guérir de cette étrange obsession que tu as pour moi.  
\- Coucher avec toi ne m'aidera pas à ne plus penser à toi!  
\- Qu'en sais-tu?  
\- Mon cœur le sait!»

Le brun soupira puis écarta un peu l'autre, remettant en place la toge, renouant les pans avec des nœuds solides à défaut d'être élégants. Il remit ensuite sa tunique mais ne chercha pas à déloger le poids léger installé sur ses jambes, ne rechignant même pas lorsque le blond vénitien s'accrocha à lui visiblement peu enclin à le quitter. Theoma décida de penser que tout ça n'était qu'une trêve le temps que cesse de tomber la pluie, ce qui se passait dans ce lavoir, resterait dans ce lavoir. Un point c'était tout. Et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il ne repoussa pas les mains douces qui se mirent à caresser son visage, pas plus qu'il n'essaya de se soustraire au tendre baiser qui se posa sur ses lèvres. Uniquement pour ça.

Le protecteur des paysans ne parlait jamais de ce baiser et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir en discuter même lorsque son compagnon du moment essayait d'aborder le sujet. Un peu abattu le blond vénitien avait fini par laisser tomber l'affaire et restait perché sur la cime du grand arbre près duquel la cabane de Theoma se trouvait. Il soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme, remarquant à peine quand le joueur de flûte divin apparu près de lui.

«La déesse se demande si tu as le cœur en peine, je crois pouvoir dire que oui.  
\- Va-t-en Plaisir, je n'ai pas envie de parler. Theoma se fiche de moi...  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr Quintus.  
\- Je t'avais interdit de fouiller dans son esprit!  
\- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai simplement sentit.  
\- Sentit quoi?  
\- Le désir. Il ressent du désir pour toi et puis, il y a autre chose.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas savoir?  
\- Plaisir! Dis le moi aller ~  
\- Il est généralement content de te voir, ça ne se voit pas mais il ressent vraiment un sentiment heureux quand tu n'es pas loin.  
\- Je confirme, ça ne se voit pas _du tout_.  
\- Ton aimé est une personne très secrète, essaye de savoir par toi-même. Et puis si les mots ne fonctionnent pas, tente une approche plus directe.»

Le subordonné de la déesse de la beauté et du printemps esquissa un sourire bienveillant envers le protégé de sa maîtresse et le laissa s'envoler, apparemment décidé à mettre les choses à plat avec la déité des récoltes.

Il tourna un peu en rond puis se décida à entrer dans la cabane, vide, et en fit le tour. Respectueusement il suivit du bout des doigts les gravures, regarda attentivement le calendrier des récoltes, observa les objets servant à travailler la terre, les différents sacs remplis de grains et les tonnelets de vin ou de bière. Quintus fit se lever une petite brise afin de dépoussiérer un peu l'endroit, chantonnant gaiement dans le processus. Prit à sa tâche de nettoyer les lieux, il se laissa à aller à danser en suivant le rythme de sa propre brise, envahit de cette sérénité particulière qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il utilisait son pouvoir. Naturellement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du spectacle qu'il offrait en ce moment même au propriétaire des lieux.

Les rubans bleus et blancs attachés à ses poignets et ses chevilles virvoltaient en suivant ses mouvements ensorcelants, les mèches cuivrées se mêlant en un élégant contraste avec les plumes blanches qui y étaient accrochés, sans compter cette foutue toge ridiculeusement et scandaleusement trop courte qui ne cessait de dévoiler ses cuisses. L'esprit joyeux s'arrêta net en s'apercevant qu'il était observé par l'objet de ses pensées. Quintus rougit un peu puis joua avec l'un de ses rubans bleus, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre sous l'embarras de s'être fait surprendre.

«Je... Je voulais juste t'attendre et... Une chose entraînant l'autre j'ai fait...le ménage...?  
\- C'est une façon de me dire que je tiens mal ma demeure?  
\- N-Non! Ce n'est pas ça.  
\- Tu es entré sans permission.  
\- Tu me laisses toujours entrer de toute façon...»

Le brun soupira puis referma le loquet de sa porte, faisant s'interroger le jeune presque ingénu. Theoma s'approcha de son camarade des vents jusqu'à ce que leurs vêtements se frôlent, les prunelles azurées rencontrant enfin son regard noisette. Il remarqua encore une fois que Quintus était un peu plus grand que lui, quel détail agaçant. Mais tout était agaçant, irritant, contrariant, crispant quand on en venait au représentant humanisé de la brise printannière. Sans ménagement il poussa le blond vénitien aux grands yeux clairs jusqu'à la paillasse, le faisant tomber à plat dos sur les rembourrages en paille avec un petit cri de surprise. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'installa au dessus de l'autre, lui bloquant les poignets pour éviter qu'il ne se rebelle ou tente de s'enfuir et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il l'embrassa brusquement. Le jeune sursauta et tenta de parler, permettant ainsi à la déité de la terre d'approfondir leur baiser, le faisant fondre en quelques secondes. Il ne lâcha la bouche de l'autre que lorsque Quintus eu les joues rouges et le souffle court.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi à la fin?  
\- C'est toi qui m'a embrassé!  
\- Oui mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi à toujours me tourner autour, ne cessant jamais de me chercher pour ceci ou cela?!  
\- C'est juste toi que je veux...  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- L'amour ne s'explique pas et surtout ne se choisit pas! Si ça se pouvait, j'aurais prit un esprit moins rustre que toi!  
\- Et moi une déité moins emmerdante et arrogante!  
\- ...T-Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis...?  
\- Peu importe. Mais je ne t'épouserais pas, sache le!  
\- M'épouser...? Pourquoi faire?»

Pour le coup, Theoma se maudit d'avoir trop parlé. Son homologue à la peau pâle avait certes déblatérer des propos matrimoniaux mais à ce moment, il était complètement ivre à cause du vin que lui avait aimablement donné la déité des récoltes.

«Par les couilles de Fergus y'a pas un moment où tu ne me feras pas chier!  
\- Non mais oh! J'y suis pour rien moi si tu racontes des choses étranges!  
\- C'est toi qui les a dites en premier espèce de tête en l'air!  
\- Q-Quoi?! Et quand est-ce que j'aurais pu dire une ânerie pareille?  
\- Quand tu étais plus ivre que Bacchus lui-même!  
\- C'était de ta faute d'abord et pourquoi tu as cru à ce que je racontais?  
\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, in vino veritas.  
\- M-Mais...! C'est pas juste! Tu sais tout et je ne sais rien, j'exige compensation!  
\- Seulement, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position d'exiger quoique ce soit.»

Quintus se rappela brutalement qu'il était effectivement coincé sous la corpulence plus massive de l'esprit terrestre mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant, ruade après ruade, il réussit finalement à faire basculer le noiraud et s'assit sur ses hanches afin de le bloquer un minimum. Quelque chose lui disant que s'il se retrouvait en dessous à nouveau, ça risquait d'être sa fête. Il se pencha vers son prisonnier temporaire, assez proches pour que leurs souffles précipités par leur lutte se mélangent, ses mèches colorées venant chatouiller le visage basané sous le sien. Lentement il osa s'approcher encore, faisant s'effleurer leur lèvres. Ils jouèrent un moment l'un avec l'autre, suçant, mordillant, lèchant jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent vraiment, un long et langoureux baiser qu'ils poursuivirent jusqu'à la limite. Pourtant, l'esprit des vents était frustré. Terriblement frustré. Ca faisait des mois qu'il crevait d'envie de toucher l'autre... Juste un peu, il pouvait en profiter juste un peu n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était pas grave... D'un geste fluide il délia les rubans de ses poignets et les noua fermemet autour de ceux du brun qui se tendit soudainement.

«Quintus...  
\- Je ne vais rien faire qui te ne plaît pas, promit. Je veux juste te toucher un peu.  
\- Tu divagues, détache moi tout de suite!  
\- Non, je veux te toucher un peu.  
\- Par les tétons de Danu et les couilles de Fergus tu vas me détacher oui?!  
\- Déesse, ce que tu es vulgaire...  
\- Détache-moi!  
\- Non. Pas tout de suite.»

Le blond vénitien se pencha vers sa victime, embrassant et mordillant son cou tandis que ses mains caressait le corps tonique sous lui, faisant frémir les muscles qui se tendaient sous ses effleurements. Pourtant, Theoma mettait un point d'honneur à ne rien laisser paraître. Hors de question que le farceur qui s'amusait à se jouer de lui n'ai la satisfaction de le voir se tortiller de plaisir sous lui. Non et triple fois non. Sa tunique fut remontée puis passée au dessus de sa tête, permettant ainsi à la bouche gourmande de faire des délices sur son torse, il était doué le petit con. Quintus continua sa plaisante activité car si la voix du noiraud restait désespérément muette, son corps lui, était beaucoup plus honnête et n'hésitait pas à montrer son plaisir d'être ainsi traité tout comme son désir d'en avoir plus.

Quand la main fine mais déterminée alla se glisser dans son pantalon, il ne pu retenir un sursaut suivit d'un brusque mouvement de hanches, son regard brun se faisant fiévreux. La déité de la brise du printemps revint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, échauffant davantage leurs corps. Les jambes puissantes du protecteur des paysans se croisèrent brusquement sur les reins du porteur de plumes, forçant celui-ci à enlever sa main et plaquer son corps contre celui en dessous. La voix rauque de Theoma se fit entendre afin de donner un ordre clair et précis «Bouge!» tirant un petit gémissement de son partenaire de jeu qui finit par lui obéir. La friction de leurs bassins était très agréable, surtout alors que leurs sexes se frottaient l'un à l'autre, faisant gémir de plus en plus fort le jeune aux cheveux cuivrés qui s'accrocha aux fortes épaules de son vis-à-vis afin de s'aider à continuer. La respiration du brun s'était accélérée mais encore une fois, il se refusait à laisser entendre des sons gênants et pourtant la vision que lui offrait Quintus en ce moment même était des plus érotiques. La brise incarnée ne pu supporter longtemps ce délicieux traitement et jouit entre eux, mettant un temps avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas du noiraud. Il quémanda un nouveau baiser alors que de sa main il aidait son compagnon à se débarrasser de cette tension particulière.

Affalé sur la déité des récoltes, il fit un vague geste de la main et les rubans se dénouèrent des poignets bronzés pour retourner à leur place. Un cri lui échappa lorsque une claque brutale s'abattit fortement sur son postérieur, le prenant par surprise.

«Theoma!  
\- Tu méritais bien une punition sale gamin.  
\- Je ne suis pas un gosse, arrête de faire comme si je l'étais!  
\- Pour moi tu l'es et ton comportement immature ne fait que me prouver que j'ai raison.  
\- Ca te va bien de dire ça tiens, tu jures comme... Comme un foutu Chien des Enfers!  
\- Tu en as déjà rencontré un?  
\- J'ai vu des Bérets Rouges, ça m'a suffit...»

Le brun soupira lourdement puis serra son nouvel amant entre ses bras et lui ordonna de se taire avant que celui-ci n'ai l'idée de se mettre à parler à tort et à travers. Quintus se lova donc, savourant la chaleur de l'autre. Ca ne le dérangeait pas qu'ils soient obligés d'être très proches, allongés sur cette paillasse faite pour une personne et non deux. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur avant de se laisser aller au sommeil ignorant qu'il allait être l'objet d'une observation minutieuse. Effectivement, le basané ne ressentait pas l'envie de dormir, aussi s'était-il contenter de regarder son homologue des vents le faire. D'un geste d'une délicatesse étrange à sa personnalité première, il écarta les mèches cuivrées du visage mutin couvert de taches de rousseur, caressant doucement la joue ronde puis les lèvres légèrement roses. Le représentant de la brise printannière lui semblait si fragile, léger et plaisantin, cependant ce gamin longiligne s'était mis en danger pour l'aider et ça, il ne pouvait l'oublier. De plus, il avait supporté toutes ses railleries, ses insultes et même son ignorance pendant plusieurs mois. Manifestement, ce n'était pas qu'un désir passagé qu'il entretenait à son égard seulement lui, n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Theoma ressentait quelque chose pour l'esprit turbulent mais ignorait quoi exactement.

Quintus s'éveilla seul mais ne s'en sentit pas vraiment perturbé. Après tout, il avait passé des heures pressé contre le corps magnifique de celui qui hantait ses rêves et faisait vivre ses fantasmes alors il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre. Cela dit, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en constatant l'état de sa toge. Il s'envola rapidement en direction de l'ancien lavoir où ils avaient jadis trouvé refuge et y lava le tissu avec application, chantonnant doucement pendant sa tâche. Le jeune aux yeux bleus fit sécher l'étoffe de sa brise tout en regardant les champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Jusque là il passait son temps dans les cieux avec Bise d'Hiver, Vent d'Ouest et tout les autres vents et courants d'air, ne passant que peu de temps sur la lande. Les paysages étaient beaux vus du ciel mais ils l'étaient aussi vu d'en bas, juste différents. Il se rhabilla puis décida de rendre une petite visite à la déesse Elisheba afin de lui parler de ses progrès dans sa relation avec Theoma, ressentant le besoin de partager sa joie à ce sujet.

Quand il revint sur les terres, le noiraud était introuvable. Un autre dieu des récoltes avait prit sa place, un grand homme sévère et peu amène. A croire que c'était un trait de caractère de l'espèce ou quelque chose du genre... Les festivités en leur honneur étaient pourtant joyeuses alors pourquoi les déités concernées étaient-elles si strictes? Cela dit ce n'était pas le plus important, ce qui le préoccupait le plus était la disparition soudaine de son aimé. Mais où était-il bon sang? Quintus passa des jours, des semaines à chercher où était passé son beau brun sans résultats. Désespéré, il fini par aller supplier l'austère remplaçant pour savoir où était parti la déité des récoltes précédente. Impressionné par la tenacité de cet esprit des vents, alors que leur race était réputée pour être volage, il fini par lui donner des indications. Et voilà comment le jeune homme pâle se retrouva à errer dans les tunnels des collines creuses réservées à tous les divins liés à la terre, ne sachant pas où se trouvait exactement son amant. Des déités végétales et féminines avaient tenté de le séduire pour obtenir ses faveurs et l'avaient délaissé sitôt qu'il leur avait dit non sans prendre la peine de l'aider à s'orienter... Quintus se laissa tomber assit par terre sur les dalles froides et remonta ses genoux contre sa pointrine, laissant enfin libre court à sa tristesse et son désarroi.

«Theoma ~ » chantonna la voix d'une dryade fort peu vêtue alors qu'elle avançait vers celui qu'elle avait appelé, se déhanchant de façon sexy à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui. Sans que ça n'émeuve le beau brun, à sa grande déception.

«Un mignon plaisantin des cieux est venu se perdre dans nos souterrains afin de venir te voir ~  
\- Où est-il?  
\- C'est important? Je pensais pourtant que tu étais rentré au pays afin d'être tranquille~  
\- Parle!  
\- Oh du calme ~ Il est juste à quelques couloirs d'ici mais fait attention, il a l'air plutôt populaire parmi notre gente féminine.»

En clair, leurs femmes s'amusaient à le séduire et la première à coucher avec savourera la jalousie et l'envie des autres. Voilà pourquoi Theoma évitait leurs femmes comme la peste, elles étaient bien trop téméraires à son goût et s'il n'intervenait pas rapidement, le pauvre esprit des vents allait se faire violer sur place. Et c'était à nouveau le printemps, voilà qui n'arrangeait rien! Le brun parcouru les tunnels à toute vitesse,empruntant tous les passages et raccourcis qu'il connaissait. Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il n'était pas allé assez vite au vu du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une fée des fleurs embrassait goûlument Quintus qui était installé sur les jambes d'une déité végétale, un frêne particulièrement entreprenant. Apparemment, le jeune aux yeux bleus s'était fait complètement envoûter par la magie séductrice de ces deux là.

«Lâchez-le!  
\- Mais pourquoi? Regarde comme il est mignon ~  
\- Je t'ai dit de le lâcher Flora!  
\- Pourquoi ne pas plutôt te joindre à nous Theoma? On s'amusera bien ~  
\- Aller vous faire foutre ailleurs tout les deux, Quintus a déjà quelqu'un.  
\- Oh... Dommage que la Déesse soit si à cheval sur la fidélité des couples engagés ~ »

Ladite Flora s'éloigna alors, rompant ainsi le charme qui avait ensorcelé la brise printannière. Le frêne l'aida aimablement à se remettre debout puis il s'éloigna avec sa partenaire de jeu, laissant la déité des récoltes seule avec le blond vénitien encore un peu sonné de cette expérience particulière. Le noiraud s'approcha alors et prit le jeune dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans ses appartements sous les regards curieux ou concupiscents des autres habitants des collines. Quintus s'agrippait désespérément à celui qu'il était venu chercher, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants encore de la luxure précédente bien que son cœur battait plus sous l'effet de la peur que de l'excitation.

«T-Theoma?  
\- Ouais, je suis là. Quelle idée de venir ici, tu m'auras vraiment fait tous les coups possibles pour m'emmerder.  
\- C'est parce que... t-tu as disparu et...  
\- Je ne suis pas parti longtemps.  
\- Des semaines!  
\- Ah, ouais. La différence temporelle entre ici et là bas... Ce n'est pas toujours aussi agité chez nous mais le printemps échauffe les esprits tu comprends?  
\- Hmm...»

Oui, Quintus comprenait ça. Il était après tout la brise du printemps justement et savait à quel point cette saison était particulière pour quasiment tous les habitants de Faerie. Ces pensées disparurent rapidement de sa tête alors qu'il gigotait un peu afin de frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre tout en se mordant la lèvre, le jeune était vraiment mal à l'aise à cause de la scène précédente qui avait échauffé son corps malgré lui. Le brun déposa son précieux fardeau sur son lit mais ce dernier refusait obstinément de le laisser s'éloigner, ce qui fit que Theoma se retrouva allongé sur son camarade des vents. Un gémissement se fit entendre de la part de celui-ci et le basané sembla comprendre le problème puisqu'il glissa sa main entre les cuisses de l'autre, le faisant sursauter et planter ses ongles dans son dos. Le brun ne voulait pas le brusquer mais il fallait en passer par là alors il ne délogea pas ses doigts de cet endroit particulier.

«T-Theoma?!  
\- Il faut que tu te débarrasses de cette tension sinon ça va te rendre dingue.  
\- M-Mais...  
\- Si je n'étais pas arrivé, tu sais ce qui se serait passé? Frêne t'aurait prit pendant que Flora t'aurait chevauché jusqu'à l'épuisement.  
\- Ah! J-Je veux pas ça!  
\- Je sais. Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça et ensuite je te ramène hors de Faerie.  
\- T-Tu resteras avec moi cette fois?  
\- Oui. Laisse-toi faire maintenant.»

Quintus sembla enfin se détendre et laissa le champ libre à son amant pour que celui-ci satisfasse les désirs de son corps tout en le rassurant, les lèvres chaudes se posant en baisers légers sur son visage. L'esprit terrestre ne sembla pas s'offusquer de voir sa main souillée par l'essence du blond venitien, loin de là. Il l'essuya simplement sur les draps avant de ramener le jeune homme contre lui qui soupira de bonheur, enfin serein après ses aventures.

Le jeune à la chevelure cuivrée se réveilla brutalement et rechercha fébrilement la présence rassurante de Theoma, se calmant quand sa main se posa finalement sur le torse de l'autre. Peu à peu il appréhenda son environnement, reconnaissant la cabane qu'il avait déjà exploré et dont il était devenu familier. Ils étaient rentrés, il ignorait quand exactement mais il était vraiment soulagé de se trouver là plutôt que de vagabonder dans les souterrains des collines creuses à Faerie. Son attention se porta à nouveau sur le beau brun endormi à ses cotés, doucement il passa ses doigts sur ce visages qu'il aimait tant. Les courts cheveux noirs, les sourcils pour une fois non froncés, la mâchoire carrée mais pas trop, les lèvres charnues qu'il aimait tant sentir contre les siennes et pour finir les poils noirs sur son menton. Il l'aimait, tout simplement. Et il savait que l'objet de ses pensées lui portait également quelques sentiments mais quand à savoir lesquels... Il leva un regard méfiant vers le joueur de flûte qui apparu soudainement au beau milieu de la pièce, les prunelles améthystes s'attardant un peu trop à son goût sur Theoma. Quintus s'adressa alors au nouveau venu à voix basse afin de ne pas troubler le sommeil du maître des lieux.

«Plaisir, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
\- La déesse Elisheba s'inquiétait à ton sujet alors je suis venu aux nouvelles. Apparement vous allez plutôt bien tout les deux.  
\- Maintenant oui, ça va mieux.  
\- Votre relation progresse?  
\- Je ne sais pas c'est très chaotique...  
\- Devrais-je vous envoyer une muse pour qu'enfin vous vous disiez ce que vous avez vraiment sur le cœur?  
\- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit: je veux qu'on y arrive par nous mêmes.»

Plaisir hocha la tête puis se pencha par curiosité au dessus de la déité des récoltes, souhaitant le voir de plus près. Il eu un léger mouvement de recul quand Theoma ouvrit les yeux mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'éloigner, leurs regards entrant en contact direct, déclanchant ainsi le pouvoir du joueur de flûte divin. Les informations défilèrent à grande vitesse dans sa tête, le soleil, le vin, les champs de céréales mûres, les fêtes paysannes, le sourire de Quintus, son rire, son corps et d'un coup le trou noir, l'esprit terrestre ayant rejeté violemment Plaisir pour rompre leur connexion, ce dernier s'écrasant lamentablement par terre.

«Sortez! Sortez de chez moi tout les deux!  
\- T-Theoma, Plaisir n'a pas fait exprès de-  
\- Dehors! Tout de suite!  
\- Mais écoute au moins-  
\- La ferme! Que Taranis te maudisse, j'aurais dû te laisser dans ce foutu couloir à leur merci!»

Quintus sursauta et s'éloigna dès que la lame de la faucille se trouva près de sa gorge, très près. Le favori de la déesse de la beauté et du printemps avait de son coté, rapidement battu en retraite. Une déité des récoltes en colère n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, en fait n'importe quelle déité de mauvaise humeur n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Le jeune encaissa toutes les phrases venimeuses que lui jetait l'autre au visage, du genre qu'il avait trahi sa confiance, qu'il avait fait exprès d'amener Plaisir ici, qu'il n'était qu'un farceur sans intérêts, sans cœur, sans honneur et un tout un tas d'autres choses déplaisantes. Celui aux yeux bleus fini par sortir, les poings crispés de rage et de tristesse. Il n'avait pas mérité un tel traitement, il n'avait vraiment pas mérité ça. Il allait le payer. Lui aussi pouvait avoir mauvais caractère et il allait prouver.

D'un geste souple, il s'envola vers la voûte céleste. Que la brise devienne bourrasque pensa le jeune aux cheveux cuivrés avec amertume. Et les cieux suivirent sa volonté, les vents se faisant de plus en plus violents à mesure que le bleu azuré de ses yeux se faisait de plus en plus sombre, devenant d'un bleu abyssal, si profond qu'il en semblait noir. Les rubans bleus subirent le même sort tandis que les plumes autrefois d'un blanc pur se teintaient d'un noir d'encre. Et le vent se forcit encore, balayant impitoyablement la lande qui se trouvait en dessous. La colère de Quintus était supportée par sa tristesse et donc peu contrôlable, elle prenait le dessus en déclenchant ses pouvoirs, usant de sa force pour tout envoyer valser.

«Arrête! Mais arrête bordel!» lui parvint soudainement une voix venue d'en bas. Une voix grave et autoritaire qu'il connaissait bien.

«Pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir?  
\- Parce que tu vas le regretter!  
\- Je ne crois pas non...  
\- Et ta déesse? Regarde la! Par les couilles de Fergus tu vas finir par la blesser! Ca n'a pas d'importance pour toi?!  
\- Ma déesse? Elisheba...?»

Le brise capricieuse baissa les yeux, repérant enfin les longs cheveux d'or de ladite déesse, son beau visage reflétant son inquiétude alors même qu'elle était protégée par son favori. Inquiète pour son protégé ou inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire?

«Par la Déesse et Consort! Tu n'es pas comme ça Quintus!  
\- Comme quoi?  
\- Tu risques de détruire les efforts des paysans!  
\- Seuls tes paysans comptent de toute façon...  
\- Tu vas te faire du mal dans le processus! Et tu vas regretter tes actions!  
\- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'aurais des regrets? Tu as dit toi-même que j'étais trop léger pour comprendre la vraie valeur des choses...  
\- Ce n'était que la colère! Cette même colère qui te fait faire n'importe quoi! Quintus! Tu es une bonne personne non? Je t'ai observé moi aussi, tu es généreux, gentil et serviable!  
\- ...Tu me connais...?  
\- Oui! Arrête maintenant! Tu vas t'épuiser en plus de ça!  
\- Tu es inquiet pour moi...?

\- ...

\- Theoma?  
\- Oui bordel! Oui!»

La brise incarnée revint lentement vers la lande mais ne posa pas pied à terre, restant simplement là, en suspens à quelques centimètres du sol. Les bourrasques venteuses ne semblaient plus aussi haineuses mais restaient violentes, si bien que le brun dû utiliser sa propre force pour contrecarrer les agressions et se protéger un minimum. Il vit Quintus froncer les sourcils et comprit qu'il prenait cette mesure protectrice pour un défi aussi finit-il par la laisser tomber. Sans doute que l'un des forts courants d'air avait soulevé quelque chose de pointu puisqu'il sentit une douleur sur sa joue, la chose y laissant une longue estafilade sanglante. Le regard foncé se posa sur la blessure et ne s'en détacha pas. Theoma savait qu'il ne parlait pas au gentil plaisantin dont il avait l'habitude, il parlait à sa colère et à son ressentiment. Il fallait être prudent.

«Quintus, tu es la brise printannière. Ce vent tiède et doux à la senteur florale qui annonce l'arrivée des beaux jours.  
\- Et alors?  
\- Alors tu es aimé de tous.  
\- De tous sauf de toi.  
\- Non, c'est faux.»

Le noiraud tendit la main vers la déité furieuse et tout doucement, la main pâle et fine s'avança vers celle bronzée et forte de son vis-à-vis. Les doigts se frôlèrent un moment avant que finalement il ne laisse le brun serrer sa main dans la sienne, le tirant gentiment vers lui. Les iris noisettes ne quittèrent pas ceux troublés qui leur faisaient face et avec précautions, Theoma passa son bras autour de la taille de la brise incarnée, le rapprochant suffisament pour qu'il soit obligé de mettre pied à terre. L'esprit terrestre se détendit un peu en constatant que plus il touchait Quintus et plus celui-ci semblait se calmer, le bleu et le noir s'éclaircissant doucement mais sûrement. Il avait causé cette colère, c'était à lui de la désarmorcer. Le brun décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et embrassa son vis-à-vis qui ne réagit pas, restant de marbre sous l'attention. Ca ne découragea pas pour autant la déité des récoltes qui poursuivit ses efforts, déposant de petits baisers jusqu'à l'oreille où il chuchota quelques mots, tout bas pour que seul le blond vénitien puisse les entendre.

«Tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là... J'aime quand tu souris, quand tu ris, quand tu chantes, quand tu danses, quand tu racontes des histoires, quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais, quand tu cherches ma présence... J'aime que tu sois toi.»

Il esquissa un léger sourire lorsque le jeune homme vint finalement se blottir contre lui, les vents se calmant enfin petit à petit, jusqu'à redevenir cette douce brise tiède et agréable propre à la saison. Le basané constata avec soulagement que les plumes étaient redevenues immaculées et les rubans à nouveau d'un clair bleu d'azur. Theoma passa ses mains sous les cuisses de son camarade des vents et celui-ci agit par réflexe en nouant ses longues jambes dans le dos du brun, un petit cri lui échappant alors que la déité des récoltes les transportaient subitement ailleurs.

Quintus rouvrit les yeux, fermés sous la surprise, quand il se sentit allongé sur un sol herbeux, tout deux entourés de plantes sauvages. La déité des récoltes les avait amené dans un champ en jachère, laissé à la nature pour quelques années afin d'être de nouveau bon à travailler plus tard. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, il cueillit un brin de blé sauvage et le ficha dans les cheveux de jais de l'autre. Sous son regard étonné, le brin encore vert devint d'un beau doré car parfaitement mûr, se tissant avec d'autres jusqu'à former une couronne de céréales. Le noiraud arborant enfin l'un des signes distinctifs des dieux des récoltes, encore plus alors que son regard noisette fonçait et fluctuait, prenant la couleur du vin. Il comprit sans que Theoma ne soit obligé de lui dire qu'il se laissait submerger par son pouvoir, une façon de se mettre à nu devant lui, une manière de faire amende honorable mais aussi simplement parce que ses émotions étaient en foutoir et que le brun n'arrivait plus à réfréner sa propre magie. Le jeune posa ses mains sur les joues de son compagnon, sentant ladite magie picoter ses paumes alors que la peau hâlée prenait une teinte joliment dorée, comme si une pluie de paillettes d'or lui était tombée dessus.

«Je t'aime Theoma... Je t'aime vraiment...  
\- Je sais.  
\- Ce n'est pas le genre de réponse que j'attendais...  
\- J'en suis désolé.  
\- Tu m'aimes à ta façon, c'est ça?  
\- Je crois bien. Essaye de faire avec sans te mettre en danger, par le Consort tu me mets vraiment les nerfs en pelote!  
\- Pardon. Essayons de faire de notre mieux... Ensemble?  
\- Ca me va.»

Quintus défit de lui-même les nœuds sur ses épaules, laissant l'étoffe fluide tomber sur sa taille dont il dénoua également la ceinture mais en prenant garde à ce que le tissu léger reste sur son corps. La lueur d'envie dans les yeux de l'homme au dessus de lui le fit rosir et pour cacher son embarras, il le prit par la nuque afin de le rapprocher et lui voler un baiser. Baiser qui ne resta pas sage bien longtemps, leur passion et leur frustration venant rapidement s'y mêler, le rendant presque sauvage. Il débarrassa comme il pu le brun de sa tunique, avide et fébrile de toucher ce corps bien dessiné qui le faisait fantasmer, sentant toujours la magie courir de l'épiderme doré au sien, déclenchant son propre pouvoir qui illumina également sa peau. Que penseraient les humains s'ils les voyaient ainsi entrelacés et scintillants de lumière? Sans doute que la lune et le soleil avaient ressentis l'envie subite de s'unir dans un champ abandonné...

Une douce lueur blanche émanait de sa peau pâle et se mêlait à celle de l'autre déité, l'or devenant alors d'un jaune tendre une fois tout deux mélangés. Les mains calleuses se mirent à caresser sa silhouette avec empressement, en miroir avec les siennes qui redessinaient les formes du corps tonique au dessus du sien. Leurs baisers ne cessaient pas, langoureux, voluptueux et sensuels, perdant peu à peu cette note sauvage du début à mesure qu'ils s'apprivoisaient. Quintus gémit lorsque son partenaire se fit plus entreprenant mais ne tenta absolument pas de l'arrêter, l'encourageant implicitement à continuer et même à lui en donner plus. Il écarta ses jambes pour que son amant s'installe mieux entre elles, ses doigts fourrageant les cheveux noirs alors qu'un nouveau baiser lui faisait perdre la tête. Peu lui importait d'avoir l'air débauché, après tout Faerie ne faisait pas grand cas de la sexualité affichée, chacun faisant ce qu'il voulait et à sa manière.

Ses cheveux blonds cuivrés se collèrent à son visage lorsqu'il rejeta la tête en arrière, tendu sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait Theoma. Il le laissa écarter davantage ses cuisses, en fait il se laissait manipuler pour être positionné comme ça convenait au brun, sans s'en sentir gêné, au contraire il était heureux d'être le responsable du désir brut qui animait son compagnon. Le représentant de la brise du printemps laissa entendre un petit cri alors que son fougueux partenaire le faisait sien, ses ongles se plantant dans le dos bronzé. La déité terrestre prit son temps, habituant peu à peu son amant par de petits mouvements qui prenèrent lentement de la force et de l'ampleur tout comme les manifestations de plaisir du porteur de plumes, chacun finissant par s'accorder à l'autre. C'était si bon, si chaud, Déesse pourquoi avaient-ils attendu si longtemps pour en arriver là? Le protecteur des récoltes ne semblait pas être dérangé par les griffures de son amant, ni se lasser de la voix ou du goût de la peau de celui-ci, s'échinant à le rendre encore plus vocal et marquant sa carnation pâle de traces roses et rouges.

Tout à leur plaisir charnel, aucun ne fit attention au déploiement fantastique qui s'opérait autour d'eux, leurs essences magiques se mêlant l'une à l'autre aussi harmonieusement que leurs corps s'épousaient, transformant ainsi le champ laisser en jachère en une plaine où les fleurs champêtres étalaient leurs couleurs tout en cotoyant les céréales dorées et mûres. La brise fraîche mais légère qui battait la lande et caressait le couple uni portait une senteur florale et rappelait également le vin, autre mélange parfait entre les attributions de Quintus et Theoma sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, leur monde s'étant restreint à la personne avec qui ils faisaient l'amour. Jamais la volupté et le bonheur de la luxure n'avaient été aussi fort, les laissant épuisés mais sereins, enfin ensemble.

La joue appuyée sur le torse de son amant aux yeux bleus, Theoma écoutait calmement le cœur battre sous lui, reprenant tout doucement un rythme plus lent tout comme le sien. Il n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de rester proche de la personne avec qui il venait d'évacuer la pression mais là, il était juste bien. Et puis son partenaire de jeu ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde, le câlinant avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux collé aux lèvres. La plénitude ressentie était presque étrange, comme s'il avait bu trop de vin, si tant est qu'une déité des récoltes puisse être ivre de son propre vin, mais encore mieux. Tellement étrange...

«Est-ce que toi aussi tu ressens cette impression de plénitute béate?» demanda doucement le jeune homme, ses longs doigts ne cessant de masser le cuir chevelu de l'autre installé sur lui.

«Hmm...  
\- C'est normal tu crois...?  
\- Hm.  
\- Theoma?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Tu pourrais faire l'effort de parler.  
\- Chut. Profite et tais-toi.»

Quintus abandonna l'idée de contester davantage, préférant continuer son massage d'une main alors que de son autre bras il enlaçait le brun, rendant leur position encore un peu plus intime mais surtout beaucoup plus tendre. L'esprit terrestre ne râla pas, mettant en pratique ce qu'il avait ordonner à l'autre de faire: se taire et profiter.

Deux semaines depuis cet événement et Theoma n'arrivait toujours pas à faire disparaître cette fichue couronne de blé, bien que sa peau et ses yeux soient redevenus à leur état habituel. Le fait que Quintus soit absolument inchangé l'irritait un peu plus, pourquoi était-il la seule victime de la magie qu'ils avaient libéré à ce moment là? Il en était encore à ronchonner quand une voix chantante l'interpella soudainement, le faisant lever les yeux vers la cime de l'arbre. Son camarade des vents était perché sur une haute branche, ses jambes battant le vide joyeusement. Forcément, il ne connaissait pas la peur de tomber des mètres plus bas.

«Pourquoi es-tu de si mauvaise humeur encore? N'es-tu pas heureux d'avoir une marque de pouvoir? ~  
\- Occupe toi de tes affaires!  
\- Mais ce sont en partie mes affaires très cher ~ Ma magie a contribué à éveiller la tienne après tout.  
\- Et bien reprend la! Je n'ai pas besoin de me coltiner ta magie turbulente!  
\- Ah non non non ~ Je regrette de te décevoir mais je ne peux pas. C'est la tienne maintenant ~  
\- Tch! Tout ça pour ça.»

Le blond vénitien vint s'installer sur l'une des branches basses de l'arbre suivant sur le chemin, levant ses yeux clairs vers les cieux alors que son expression se faisait songeuse. Le brun soupira puis s'assit au pied de l'arbre en question, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête de façon à cacher son visage dans l'ombre. Et cet accessoire encombrant et non désiré aussi.

«Tu sais, je connais ton secret Theoma.  
\- Je suppose qu'il y a peu de différence entre être «le rebelle de Faerie» et «la risée de Faerie»...  
\- Il y a très longtemps, tu es tombé amoureux d'une jeune fille de la lande. Pour elle, tu as renié ta nature magique et a tenté d'être humain, tu l'as fait le plus possible et ça pendant des années. Tu l'as même épousé mais ce mariage n'a pas porté ses fruits et vous n'avez pas eu d'enfants alors tu as préféré que Faerie te prive d'une partie de toi plutôt que de la quitter. Tu es resté même quand elle a vieilleit et même quand la mort te la prise. Sauf que depuis... Ta magie n'était tujours pas revenue au complet...  
\- Tu essayes de me faire passer pour un romantique?  
\- Non, une personne intègre qui a de l'honneur et de l'amour.  
\- Je ne veux plus aimer.  
\- Tu portes à nouveau la couronne de blé.  
\- Grâce à ta magie.  
\- La notre. Les deux se sont mêlées mais au final c'est la tienne et uniquement la tienne qui l'a faite revenir. Ma propre magie n'a fait que bousculer les choses ~  
\- Comment?  
\- Par amour.  
\- Alors c'est toi qui est romantique à en crever...  
\- Et j'en suis fier. Viens maintenant, on a de la route à faire ~  
\- Pour aller où?  
\- Tu verras bien, aller viens!»

La déité des récoltes soupira et ronchonna un peu mais fini par se lever et reprendre la route, l'incarnation de la brise printannière voltigeant à ses cotés en bavardant gaiement. Quintus restait simplement à ses cotés, sa voix joyeuse et ses tours farceurs obligeant Theoma à lui porter son attention. Quelque soit l'endroit où ils iront, ils arriveront à se débrouiller après tout, leurs magies n'avaient-elles pas décidées de s'unir elles aussi?

* * *

Pourquoi Theoma déduit que Quintus est le 5ème fils? A cause de la tradition romaine qui dit que le 5ème fils d'une famille devait s'appeler Quintus tout simplement. Quentin étant en fait la forme moderne du prénom Quintus.

Theoma - jumeau ou double. Il y a ce qu'il paraît être et ce qu'il est vraiment. Il est inspiré dans les largeurs par le dieu des récotes gaulois Sucellos (oui , il a un nom assez drôle )

Elisheba est inspirée (vaguement) de la déesse Conchenn, qui est donc déesse de la Beauté et du Printemps.

Pourquoi Quintus dit que Theoma est vulgaire lorsqu'il évoque "les tétons de Danu"? Dites vous que c'est comme évoquer le pénis de Jésus XD


End file.
